


we've got tonight, babe

by pseudowoodo



Series: you know that we're worth it [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Blaine takes Sebastian to Will and Emma's wedding





	we've got tonight, babe

**Author's Note:**

> set during 4x14 in a s4 au where Blaine and Sebastian are dating aka the s4 we deserved
> 
> for Seblaine Week Day 1: Marriage/Arranged Marriage

“You know, you’re not bad at this whole boyfriend thing.”

Sebastian hand falters as he starts the car but thankfully Blaine is buckling his seatbelt and doesn't notice. They've been dating for a couple weeks now and Sebastian's still not sure how it happened. He feels like he's done nothing but fuck up with Blaine since he met him, so the casual confirmation that he's doing something right is jarring.

But then, it's early and he had just handed him coffee, meaning there's a good chance Blaine’s only saying it because Sebastian's enabling his caffeine addiction.

So he just smirks and says, “I don't know why you're surprised. I'm good at everything I do.”

Blaine snorts into his cup as Sebastian pulls out of the driveway, glancing at his phone for directions.

“Remind me why we're going to this again?”

“It's Mr. Schue’s wedding, I have to go.”

“Okay, remind me why _I’m_ going to this again?"

“Because you're my boyfriend and when I asked you said yes?” Blaine says, looking amused.

“Yeah, but why did you think that was a good idea in the first place? Doesn't everyone who's going to be there hate me?”

“Most of them won't know who you are,” Blaine points out. “This isn't actually a Glee Club event.”

“Really? I was under the impression your coach didn't have many adult friends.”

“Just because we haven't met them doesn't mean they don't exist,” Blaine admonishes, smiling. “Sam doesn't hate you,” he adds, more seriously. “And the new kids don't either. They just think you're hot.”

“Everyone there will think I'm hot. They don't have to like me for that.”

“Besides, it's not like I'm springing you on them,” Blaine continues, ignoring him. “They all know we're dating since Tina can't keep her mouth shut, so they'd probably think it was weirder if you didn't come.”

Sebastian nods, keeping his eyes on the road. Blaine hasn't mentioned Kurt specifically, but Sebastian knows he's going to be there, knows he knows they're dating, knows he has a new boyfriend himself in New York. Knows all of that is definitely a factor in Blaine's decision to invite him.

Which is ultimately why he's going to the wedding of a man he's never met attended by people who still have every right to hate him. He's not sure how much of their relationship is just a Kurt thing for Blaine, but he’d rather find out now before he gets even more invested than he already is.

 

Of course Kurt is waiting right outside the church when they pull up, standing with the one they always trot out at the end of their numbers to belt the last note.

Blaine stiffens at the sight of him and Sebastian wonders if that's normal. He's never had an ex himself; no one’s mattered enough to qualify. The closest he's ever come is probably Blaine and that awkward, awful feeling of caring about someone you weren't supposed to anymore he used to get when he looked at him. Which is pretty pathetic, honestly. They'd only been friends, and even then only briefly.

They get out of the car and Sebastian can't resist going over to straighten Blaine’s bow tie, standing way closer than necessary. He can feel Kurt glaring at them from across the parking lot.

“Try to be nice, okay?”

“I'm always nice,” he says, all mock innocence.

Blaine sighs, but looks almost fond as he says, “Let’s get this over with.”

Blaine takes his hand as they walk towards the church and Sebastian recognizes and approves of the message he's sending. But he can't help hoping it's not _all_ for Kurt’s benefit.

“Hey guys!” Blaine says as they reach them, smile way too bright. “Mercedes, you look amazing.”

“Thanks, Blaine,” she says with a tight, awkward smile of her own.

Blaine’s determined cheer falters, and there's an awkward beat before he says, “Um, you guys remember Sebastian.”

“How could we forget,” Kurt says, all ice as he looks at him. “I heard the Warblers graduated from rock salt to steroids. You must be so proud.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says warningly, but Sebastian just smiles, like they're sharing a joke.

“Yeah. It's a good thing I'm leaving, or next year it’d probably be homicide.”

Kurt looks repulsed but before he can respond Blaine pastes back on his smile and says, “Well, I guess we’ll see you guys inside.”

Sebastian gives a cheery wave as Blaine drags him into the church.

“That wasn't so bad, right?” He says it breezily but he's genuinely not sure. For all he knows, Blaine could be on the verge of a breakdown.

But he seems fine as he says, “No, it definitely could have been worse. “He squeezes Sebastian's hand and smiles. “Thanks.”

Before he can ask what for, Blaine spots Sam, who does seem legitimately happy to see both of them, and they head in to find their seats.

“Seriously though, who gets married on Valentine's Day?” Sebastian gripes as they walk up the aisle.

“I think it's smart,” Sam says. “You know, combine Valentine’s and your anniversary so you only have to get one present.”

“It's cool if I call my presence at this wedding my gift to you, right?” Sebastian says. He probably should have thought about this earlier. Blaine is definitely the kind of guy who would be into Valentine’s Day.

But he just shrugs and says, “As long as you count all the free food and drinks you'll be getting as my gift to you, yeah.”

God, Sebastian might actual have to be thankful to this wedding for taking the pressure off.

“Wait, are you saying I don't get a serenade at my place of employment later?” he teases. 

Blaine groans. “Who told you about that?”

“Are you kidding? Who didn't tell me about that.”

“Wait, what are we talking about?” asks Sam.

“Don't you dare,” Blaine says and Sebastian closes his mouth into a grin.

 

Looking around, it seems Blaine was right that while there were definitely too many students too intimately involved in the wedding for comfort, the majority of the guests were adult people who probably had more appropriate relationships with the happy couple.

His presence honestly causes less of a stir than he'd expected. Rachel Berry shoots him a suspicious look and immediately starts whispering with Kurt when he takes the seat next to her, but that's hardly a tragedy, and when he catches Santana looking at him, she just arches an eyebrow and smirks.

It's too bad; he'd actually been kind of looking forward to the trouble. He finds weddings boring enough when he actually knows the people getting married, he needs _something_ to provide some amusement.

He gets it when the bride enters.

She's not what he was expecting, not that he had many expectations for the woman who'd agreed to marry Will Schuester, but based on the look of resigned horror on the groom’s face and the way the music almost immediately screeches to a halt, she wasn't what anyone else was expecting either.

Blaine informs him in whispers that despite the fact that she's wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet, the woman walking the aisle is not the actual bride, but the cheerleading coach and mortal enemy of the Glee Club, Sue Sylvester. Because of course the New Directions have a mortal enemy with the name of a cartoon cat.

In any case, he's provided with way more entertainment than he’d dared hope. The news that the real bride had left the building was undoubtedly devastating, but to someone with no investment in the couple, the whole situation was pretty hilarious and as a bonus meant the wedding was cut short. This was honestly his best case scenario.

Unfortunately, they still have to go to the reception.

 

“Good God,” Sebastian says with horror as they enter.

“It's not that bad,” Blaine says.

“There are neon hearts on the walls, Blaine. It's that bad.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his arm. “Don't be so dramatic. Come on, let's get some food.”

“Drinks first. I need alcohol if I'm going to have to spend all night under that disco ball.”

They end up at a table with Sam and his vacant blonde girlfriend, and it's admittedly not terrible. Well, the reception itself definitely is, but Blaine’s laughing and keeps looking over and smiling at him so Sebastian can't bring himself to mind much.

Eventually Sam and his girlfriend get up to go dance. All the music is of course being provided by the New Directions, but whatever else can be said of them, they're never actually _bad_. He's definitely heard worse wedding music.

He's about to ask Blaine if he wants to dance too when Kurt pops up behind him like Nosferatu.

“Blaine, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Blaine says. Was that awkwardness or hope on his face?

“Alone,” Kurt says pointedly.

Blaine looks at Sebastian, who shrugs. Might as well get it over with. Whatever it was.

“Yeah, okay.” He gets up to follow Kurt, but looks back at him before leaving. “I'll be back in a minute.”

“Sure.” It comes out clipped, which feels like a loss. He's sure there are legitimate reasons why Blaine can't just let Kurt go, but they're beyond his understanding.

Blaine leaves and Sebastian finishes his drink, stewing. He hates feeling like this, hates the uncertainty.

He’s seconds away from following them and doing something stupid like butting in or starting a fight when the Asian one (Tina, he knows her name is Tina because this is his life now) plops down across from him, glaring at him so intensely he gets caught up in some sort of weird staring contest. Which is how Blaine finds him when he returns.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm not sure, but I think I’m winning.”

“You are not!” Tina snaps.

Sebastian smirks and breaks eye contact, looking up at Blaine. “What's up?”

“You wanna dance?”

He seems... good. Steady. And looking around, Sebastian can't see Kurt anywhere, so maybe... maybe this is actually happening.

"I’d love to.”

 

When they get on the dance floor Finn and Rachel are singing a duet that's not really appropriate for a wedding but is probably deeply representative of their current relationship status, which he finds almost endearing. He must be in a good mood.

“I love weddings,” Blaine says. Sebastian can feel his happy sigh on his cheek.

“You know no one actually got married right?”

“Yeah, but the reception’s the best part anyway. A whole big party celebrating how in love you are.”

“Really? I thought they were breeding grounds for ill-advised hook ups and other drunken mistakes. Speaking of which, is it just me or are Lopez and Fabray about two seconds from leaving together?”

“I don't know about that, but Finn and Rachel definitely are.”

"Oh yeah, that goes without saying.”

“It's still nice though,” Blaine says stubbornly. “I hope we get it someday.” He gives an annoyed huff at Sebastian's raised eyebrows. “I mean we as in the LGBT community. Don't freak out.”

"I'm not. I'd be pretty offended if that was you proposing.”

Blaine laughs softly into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he says after a moment.

"For...?"

"I’ve been kinda dreading this wedding for a while, but I'm having a really good time.”

If he’d been asked, Sebastian would have said ‘not as big a dick as he could have been’ was the best review he could hope for. Apparently Blaine disagrees. That, or he doesn’t have very high standards, which seems more likely.

“Me too,” he says honestly, because he can't really complain when Blaine is holding him this close. “And hey, we’re still free to have an ill-advised hook up." He pauses for effect, then finishes, "We as in the LGBT community, of course.”

Blaine laughs, then looks up at him, eyes twinkling. “Yeah, we personally couldn't. I mean, it doesn't count as ill-advised if we're dating, right?”

 

Okay, he thinks as Blaine pulls him through the hotel hallway and kisses him against the door of their room. He might be pretty good at this whole boyfriend thing.


End file.
